Afterdinner conversations
by Aaronxz
Summary: Kurama has invited the YYH cast to dinner at his house. After that he insists that they sit around and talk for a little while. Unfortunatly this leads to Chaos. Kaeko reveals her secret technique, and Yukina finds out a certain secret about Hiei


Heie, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kaeko, Botan, Koenma, Genkai, and Yukina are sitting in Kurama's living room eating snacks and talking.  
  
Heie: I still don't see why we have to do this, were finished eating.  
  
Kurama: It's human etiquette to sit and converse after a large meal when you invite guests over. It provides entertainment and time for our food to digest  
  
Heie: Now explain to me why I should care about human manners  
  
Kurama: Because you know as well as I do that after a big meal you fall asleep within five minutes  
  
Heie: I do nooot *yawn* ZZZZZZZ   
  
Yukina: Oh dear is he alright?  
  
Kurama: Of course, as I said that happens every time Heie overeats  
  
Yusuke: Serves him right for stuffing his face like that  
  
Kaeko: Your just saying that because he took that last piece of steak that you wanted  
  
Yusuke: Well yeah I mean how much does one demon need to eat  
  
Kurama: You'd be surprised, or did you fail to notice the fact that Yukina had six helpings of everything  
  
Yusuke: Well yeah I was wondering about that...  
  
Genkai: It takes a lot of food to maintain the normal spirit energy in even a low class demon  
  
Botan: HEY! Yukina isn't a low class demon, I mean she IS Heie's...  
  
Heie: *Thru telepathy* I hope you made a will  
  
Botan: AIEEE!   
  
Kaeko: What were you saying Botan?  
  
Botan: Oh uh nothing, nothing at all *sweatdrop*   
  
Kuwabara: She probably just means that even if Yukina isn't the most powerful demon out there she doesn't ever have to worry because she has the great Kuwabara to watch over her  
  
Genkai: *Sipping some tea* She'd get more security from a nightlight  
  
Kuwabara: *Makes his spirit sword and starts doing random slashing motions* That's right Genkai, I'm Kuwabara, Yukina's great nightlight of love! *Over swings and whacks Koenma on the head*  
  
Koenma: -_-   
  
Kuwabara: Oh sorry kid didn't mean to hurt ya  
  
Koenma: ARGHHHH for the last time I am not a KID. That does it *Turns into his 16 year old form* Ahhh much better  
  
Kuwabara: Wait you mean that little toddler Yusukes always hanging with is really Koenma  
  
Genkai: My, my you do have a brain after all now don't you  
  
Yusuke: Of course he does, how could you not notice  
  
Kuwabara: Thanks Uremshei   
  
Yusuke: He just doesn't use it that often  
  
Kuwabara: HEY  
  
Botan: Now, now settle down boys  
  
Kurama: Yusuke you must admit that Kuwabara HAS thought up many brilliant battle strategies  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah that's right  
  
Kurama: However in regards to normal circumstances his intelligence does leave much to be desired, especially in events revolving around Yukina  
  
Kuwabara: What can I say, I'm the kinda guy who's devoted to his girlfriend  
  
Yukina: Kuwabara you have a girlfriend? Is it Botan?  
  
Botan: *Facefoult* No!  
  
Kuwabara: *Holds Yukina's hands* Come on baby you know who my girlfriend is *Winks*  
  
Yukina: Oh is this a guessing game? It sounds like fun  
  
Botan: *Thinking* I wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing that she hasn't gotten it yet  
  
Heie: *Thru telepathy* It's good. Very good  
  
Botan: *Thru telepathy* If your going to be so talkative Heie you can wake up and join in the conversation  
  
Heie: *Telepathy* I'll decline  
  
Botan: *Telepathic shout* I SAID WAKE UP  
  
Heie: *Jumps up rubbing his head* ARGHH Don't do that  
  
Kaeko: What just happened?  
  
Botan: Oh nothing I just had to take care of a minor annoyance  
  
Heie: -_-  
  
Botan: ^_^  
  
Heie: *Sigh* Alright Kurama so what do humans usually do at these...after dinner things  
  
Kurama: Hold conversations and perhaps show each other parlor tricks  
  
Heie: Parlor tricks?  
  
Kurama: Minor slight of hand tricks or logic puzzles. Guests use them to amuse each other. For instance *Holds up Kaeko's watch* I believe this belongs to you   
  
Kaeko: How did you get that?  
  
Kurama: *Hands it back to her* Consider it a small feat of slight of hand  
  
Heie: And pickpocketing   
  
Yusuke: I thought you said you gave up the thief life  
  
Kurama: Forgive me, my Yoko nature sometimes get's the better of me  
  
Koenma: So that means YOU'RE the one who's been taking random things from all over the spirit world office  
  
Kurama: *Rubs neck* Uh yes well about that, I do try and get them back without anyone the wiser  
  
Koenma: I'm sure you do but what I wanna know is how you managed to steal my spare pacifier and my hat, I mean I sleep with them  
  
Kurama: *Mutters something about old thieves tricks*  
  
Kaeko: Well I have a trick if anyone wants to see it  
  
Heie: Oh good the human is going to entertain us  
  
Kaeko: Alright Heie you can help me  
  
Kurama: *Snickers*  
  
Heie: Fine. What do I need to do  
  
Kaeko: Just put up the strongest spirit shield you can around you  
  
Heie: *Gives her a strange look* Fine. *A bubble of black spirit fire surrounds him*  
  
-SLAP-  
  
Kaeko: *Her blow breaks right thru his defenses and makes a direct hit on Heie's face*  
  
Heie: *Falls over onto the floor*  
  
Everyone else: 0.0  
  
Heie: *Stands up rubbing a red hand mark on his face* How did you do that? I had my strongest shield up  
  
Kaeko: That's my little secret  
  
Yusuke: Haven't you ever wondered how she manages to hit me with those slaps of hers no matter how much spirit energy I have  
  
Kurama: I always assumed you simply let her hit yo  
  
Yusuke: Are you kidding those slaps sting  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Kaeko do you think you could teach me to do that  
  
Yusuke: Yeah me to  
  
Genkai: I wouldn't mind adding it to my arsenal either  
  
Heie: Tch, stupid human technique, no self respecting demon would ever consider useing it  
  
Kurama: Actually I wouldn't mind learning it myself  
  
Heie: KURAMA!?  
  
Kurama: Unlike you Heie I do not distinguish between human and demon moves as long as they work  
  
Heie: I wish you'd spend more time in your Yoko form. Obviously being inside that human body is beginning to addle your thinking  
  
Yusuke: *Puts a hand on Kurama's shoulder* Hey now Heie, as I seem to remember I still managed to kick your butt that first time we thought with my "human" techniques  
  
Heie: First of all you used your spirit gun, that's not a normal human move. Second of all I never used my dragon of the darkness flame attack  
  
Kaeko: *Slaps both of them and sends them onto the floor* Cut it out you two. Geez I should never have even shown it to you  
  
Genkai: Maybe I should have chosen her as my student instead of Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: If you said that to anyone but her I'd be insulted  
  
Botan: Is that because Kaeko is the only person you'll never beat in a fight  
  
Yusuke: Exactly  
  
Kaeko: ^_^ *Is embarrassed*   
  
Kuwabara: Hey no offense to Kaeko but I'd be next in line for Genkai's training after Yusuke  
  
Genkai: Actually the next person in line is the demon who as I recall shrunk you down to the size of a toy and started experimenting on how your bones break at that size  
  
Kuwabara: *Shudders* Did you have to remind me about that  
  
Genkai: Yes  
  
Koenma: I don't see why it bothers you, Rando is now in jail and besides I believe you've raised your ability to the point of being able to combat him easily  
  
Yusuke: Yeah and if worse comes to worse you could just get earplugs  
  
Kuwabara: Still getting your bones broken by a ten story tall demon ain't something you wanna remember  
  
Kurama: Still it is reassuring that we've all improved  
  
Kaeko: Yeah and if any of you boys...  
  
Genkai: AHEM  
  
Kaeko:...and Genkai ever get in TO much trouble just remember to call me and I'll take care of the big bad demons for you   
  
Heie: *Snorts in laughter*   
  
Botan: Yeah the best thing about being stronger is that you don't have to fear anything, right Yukina  
  
Yukina: I soppose  
  
Kuwabara: That's right yukina, don't worry I'll get strong enough to protect you from anything, just as soon as I learn Kaeko's slap technique  
  
Botan: Actually Kaeko I'd like you to teach me that move if you wouldn't mind  
  
Kurama: Well Heie there goes your theory about self respecting demons  
  
Heie: Grrrr  
  
Kuwabara: Huh? Heie? What does he have to do with Yukina? Tch he probobly thinks she's second class or something  
  
Yukina: Oh dear is that true Heie  
  
Heie: NEVER! How dare you all accuse me of calling my own....  
  
Botan: *Whacks Heie over the head* What Heie means to say is that he'd never say such a thing about a fellow demon. Isn't that right Heie  
  
Heie: *Grumbles*  
  
Botan: Don't take that tone with me I just saved your hide  
  
Heie: Don't expect any thanks  
  
Kuwabara: Why do I get the feeling I missed something  
  
Genkai: Simple, you did  
  
Yukina: Heie is there something about you that you don't want me to find out about  
  
Heie: Ah no, no of course not  
  
Botan: Whatever gave you that idea Yukina  
  
Yukina: Well it's just that I get the feeling that your all keeping a secret from me  
  
All except Yukina, Kaeko, and Kuwabara: *Fidget nervously*   
  
Kaeko: They're definitely not telling us something  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah and I wanna get to the bottom of it  
  
Yukina: It would be nice to find out what Botan keeps trying to say  
  
Yusuke: And I'll just be leaving now... *Get's up*  
  
Kaeko: SIT DOWN  
  
Yusuke: Yes ma'am  
  
Genkai: Well see you boys *Runs out the door before anyone can catch her*   
  
Koenma: Yes I must be going now to, Botan why don't you stay a little while longer I'll understand. You've had a hard week. *Teleports away*  
  
Botan: Koenma! Don't leave me here  
  
Heie: I'll be leaving now, dinner was enjoyable Kurama  
  
Yukina: *Freezes the door* Heie please stay  
  
Heie: Sorry no *Punches the wall of ice, unfortunately it's a lot stronger then he first thought and he almost breaks his hand on it* ARGHH  
  
Yukina: I asked you not to leave, we have a few questions to ask you  
  
Heie: Grumbles as he rejoins the group  
  
Kurama: Well if you need me I'll be in my room  
  
Kaeko: Why should we let you leave  
  
Kurama: Consider it thanks for dinner, besides I'm sure you'll be able to extract all the information you need from those three  
  
Kuwabara: Eh why not   
  
Kurama: Thank you, I'll take my leave. I wish you luck Heie  
  
Heie: *Sarcastic* Thanks Kurama  
  
Kurama: Anytime Heie *Goes upstairs*  
  
Kaeko: Ok we wanna know what's been going on  
  
Yukina: Please just tell us  
  
Kuwabara: *Pulls out spirit sword and Advances on the three*  
  
Botan, Yusuke, and Heie: *Back against the wall*  
  
Kurama: -Upstairs- *Is lying on his bed* Good thing I got these *Puts in earplugs*  
  
(And so thru a combo of Yukina freezing everyone in place, Kaeko's defense destroying slap and Kuwabaras spirit sword one of the three finally snapped and told all. That persons name will not be revealed....well ok it was actually Heie who snapped first. However less then a day later he "Persuaded" Koenma to erase Yukina, Kuwabara, and Kaeko's memory of the incident.)  
  
-One week later-  
  
Kurama: *Walks into the spirit world office where Yusuke, Botan, and Heie are relaxing* Hey everyone, would you like to come over to my house for dinner?  
  
(Kurama is still recovering from his injuries, the most severe was inflicted by Botan's paddle (She got a lucky swing right at the start and caught him right between the legs) after the incident he swore never to invite more than one person over to his house at a time) 


End file.
